


Basket And Beers

by wordsmakeworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, SeHo - Freeform, SeJun, hunho - Freeform, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmakeworld/pseuds/wordsmakeworld
Summary: Sehun went to a mall to buy some stuff. He had always wanted to walk with a basket on his head together with the love of his life. Unfortunately, they broke up so he decided to just do it alone. Besides, he's already moved on. Well, that's what he thought. While walking, he found himself laughing because he saw a man praying in front of the beverage section, liquors to be exact.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Basket And Beers

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ : errors ahead.

Sehun hadn't been to malls for a long time, diyan kasi nangyari ang best and good memories niya with his ex. How ironic that both of them isn't a fan of PDA but it happened on a public place. Diyan siya sinagot at diyan din natapos.

Today is his free day and he decided to have a grocery shopping. They'd usually do it on a Sunday. Siya ang taga-dampot at ang dating kasintahan naman ang nagba-budget, masyado raw kasi siyang magastos. He could still recall those moments where he would nag kasi ang mahal-mahal ng mga kinukuha niya. He could actually hear his voice right now.

_"Sehun, marami pang pancit canton sa bahay. 'Wag na 'yan."_ If he's here, he'd probably say this.

He moved to another section. Kada may dadamputin siya, naririnig niya ang boses nito sa isip niya so he ended up not getting anything.

"Ah... _Jun_ , umalis ka sa isip ko," he said to himself, frustrated. He promised that he would spend a lot today. And by that, it means, he's going to empty his card. Sighing, he moved to another area again.

Napunta siya sa mga junk food. If his ex often scolds him for spending too much, siya naman, todo pangaral tuwing kumukuha ito ng chips. It's not that he's allergic to it, he just preferred the healthy ones. But today is a different day and he will celebrate by eating those.

Bakit nga ba siya nagse-celebrate ngayon? It's been three years, the last time he went here. He used to make the helpers buy anything he needs na sa mall nabibili, kahit damit. Well, that was before. He had the courage to go now kasi finally! Naka-move on na siya. Tanggap na niya.

It's not actually necessary for him to do that. When they broke up, they promised each other na maghihintay sila. Sure, he got hurt when they ended their thing but it was the best solution they could do to save themselves. Maybe, just his ex. The thought of waiting made him feel like they're still together. Nag-break man, ramdam niyang nakalahad pa rin ang kamay nila sa isa't isa.

Along the way of waiting, he began to question their paused relationship, he began to doubt. Kasama sa usapan nila na they won't check each other, basta kapag okay na si Myeon. _He's worth the wait_. Lagi niyang iniisip 'yan everytime he's thinking negative about them. He wanted to understand him but he also wanted to acknowledge his feelings. Alam niyang iba na. Alam niyang gusto na niyang bumitaw.

_How do you define 'okay'? When can you say you're healed? Was his love too shallow for not waiting? For doubting? Was he too impatient and inconsiderate? Meron pa ba siyang hinihintay?_

Hindi niya alam.

When he finally let those questions in, he felt pain, _real pain_. I'm not saying that what he felt before was fake. It's just that... he cried for a day and went on with his life again because he was so sure that they'd be back again. This time, it lingered in his chest not until this day.

When he realized he doesn't have a basket with him, bumalik siya sa entrance ng supermarket. He placed the orange basket on top of his head. He had always wanted to do this with him pero wala na. Lagi kasing push cart ang gamit nila noon. Minsan na nga silang napagalitan dahil sinubukan nilang sumakay and take a picture like what couples do.

Pinagtitinginan siya ng mga tao pero hindi niya napansin 'yon. He's very tall and although he's just wearing a plain dark green shirt and black jersey shorts, he could still get everyone's attention. Partida, naka-tsinelas lang siya.

He's too busy minding his own silliness to check if he's going the right way. Nang mapansing niyang puro alak ang nasa paligid, he lifted the basket. He even had the guts to smile in front of the CCTV camera. He put it on again and almost bumped into a man. The man was wearing an all black outfit, kneeling on the ground. Maya-maya, natawa siya. _Bakit siya nagdarasal sa harap ng mga alak? Nakapikit pa ito._

Malamang na narinig siya ng binata dahil lumapit ito sa kaniya habang nakayuko. The guy held the basket to see him. Kabang-kaba siya when he looked up. _Sehun, naka-move on ka na._

Sa sobrang taranta ni Junmyeon, hindi pa man nito naibababa ang basket, binitiwan na niya ito. He can't help but laugh at the smaller's reaction. Nagulat din naman siya but he managed to be normal again.

With the orange thing on his head, he asked playfully, "Bakit ka nagdadasal diyan?"

"H-hindi ako nagpe-pray. Uhm... ano..." he answered shyly. It's their first time seeing each other again after the break up kaya naiintindihan niya kung bakit nauutal-utal ito.

Jun couldn't look at him and he's playing with his fingers. "Wala kasi akong pera pambili." He bit his lower lip.

"Bakit? Ano bang gagawin mo sa alak?" usisa niya. He gave him a genuine smile to ease the awkwardness.

"Wala naman. Uh... gusto ko lang uminom." Napakamot ito sa ulo. _Of all possible situations, bakit kasi siya nahuli nitong parang sinasamba ang alak?_

"Gusto mo ba talaga? Gusto mo ilibre na lang kita niyan?" he offered. Right after saying those words, he thought of an idea. Maybe he could still make his dream come true.

The latter nodded with so much hesitation. "Okay lang ba?" He smiled awkwardly. He's sure he wasn't prepared to see him kasi palinga-linga ito. He couldn't look at him directly kahit may nakaharang sa mukha niya.

Upon hearing those from him, his eyes automatically formed a crescent shape. "Sige pero in one condition." He raised his forefinger.

Nanlaki ang mata nito kaya mas lalong lumapad ang kaniyang ngiti. "Hmm... Depende. Ano ba 'yon?"

"Suot ka rin ng basket." He can't stop smiling. Everytime he moves, his smile grows wider. Nakalabas na ang ngipin niya ngayon. _Si Junmyeon lang 'yan, matibay ka._

He tilted his head to the right while holding his chin. "Para saan?" nagtataka nitong tanong.

"Para sa..." Hindi niya maituloy.

_Para sa 'yo. Para sa atin. Para sa pangarap kong nabitin._

Instead, he said, "Akala ko ba gusto mo ng alak? Wala namang masama sa paglalagay ng basket sa ulo, ah."

Nauna na siyang maglakad. Hinayaan na niya si Junmyeon doon mag-isa. It's up to him if he's going to do it or not. He went back to the snacks area, swaying both of his hands sideways. He reached for _his_ favorites. Jun used to pick piattos, 'yung sour cream. He also liked nova, moby and doritos.

"Oh? Kumakain ka na niyan?"

Nagulat siya when someone spoke. He thought he left already, _like he always do_. Nalaglag tuloy 'yung basket sa ulo niya kasi napatalon siya kanina. He carried the basket and put it on top of his head again. Para saan pa kung hindi niya rin lang gagamitin?

"Akala ko ayaw mo?"

"Wala naman akong sinabi, ah." He pouted. _Nako, Junmyeon! 'Wag kang magpa-cute. Hindi na gagana 'yan._

He shoved the food he got into his hands. "Pahawak."

Jun patiently waited for him. He sensed that he's a bit comfortable now compared to what happened earlier, medyo dumaldal kasi ito. "Ililibre mo rin ba ako niyan?"

"Bakit? Gusto mo rin nito?" He pointed the rack full of pringles.

"Gusto ko pero ako na lang ang bibili. Nakakahiya sa 'yo."

"Yung alak? Gusto mo pa rin ba?"

He didn't answer.

"Uy! 'Wag kang mahiya. Hindi ko naman sinasabing pumunta ka rito nang walang pera," he assured him.

He got another junk food in his hand and gave it to Jun, yakap-yakap na nito ang mga pagkain niya. "Ilagay na lang natin diyan sa basket mo," he suggested.

"Ih, ayaw ko."

"Bakit ba tinatakpan mo 'yang mukha mo? Mukha ka namang maayos." Maybe he just wanted to be a fool today. Or maybe he was just covering his emotions.

"Kapag ginaya mo ako, malalaman mo."

Before going to where the baskets were placed, iniumang ng kasama ang mga chichirya. He looked at it for a second and then he said, "Isama mo na 'yan sa 'yo. Kuha ka ng basket tapos 'wag mong ilalagay 'yan do'n."

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Jun. Ano bang pumasok sa utak niya ngayon at nag-uusap sila? _Did they miss each other?_ Maybe. Maybe not.

"Lagay mo sa ulo mo."

Jun started walking away. Pagdating sa harap, inilapag niya ang mga pagkain sa basket. Bakit siya susunod? Shopping baskets were made para doon ilagay ang mga balak mong bilhin, hindi para ilagay sa ibabaw ng ulo.

Sehun saw a familiar guy approaching him. His eyes immediately darted to his right hand, bitbit nito ang basket. Ang mga pagkain? Nandoon din. He exhaled deeply to show his disappointment. Busangot na busangot ang mukha niya kahit aware naman siyang hindi 'yon makikita ni Jun.

"Sabi ko ilagay mo sa ulo mo, eh." He pouted.

He started to get the food at pinagkasya niya iyon sa isang kamay. He held the edge of the red basket, sayang hindi pa parehong kulay ang pinili nito, then he placed it on top of the smaller's head. He smiled. Both of them.

They started to laugh at each other's face. Tinuturo-turo pa nila ang isa't isa. Later on, he passed the food to him. "Pahawak."

He lifted the basket again to let his past lover see that he's smiling. He then made a face causing him to laugh more. Sa sobrang tawa ni Jun, the basket fell. His hands were full kaya siya na lang ang dumampot nito. "Ang likot mo kasi," sabi niya habang inaayos ang pulang basket ng kasama.

They were walking side by side not minding the weird stares of the people. Because at this very specific time, what matters most is him, his dream and the love of his life. It came true kahit hindi na sila. _He once loved him. Jun was once the love of Sehun's life._

Pagkarating nila sa beverage section, agad na hinanap ni Jun ang alak na kanina niya pa dinadasalan. He's not praying, actually. He's just convincing himself na pagbigyan ang sarili kaya gano'n ang itsura niya kanina. Luckily, Sehun came and offered to buy those for him. Libre pa!

He was looking intently at the rack. Hindi maintindihan ni Sehun kung worried ba ito sa presyo o sadyang busy ito sa paghahanap. "Hey, kunin mo lang 'yung gusto mo. I won't mind." 

In the end, he pointed at the small bottle of beer na hindi niya maabot. "Lima. Limang ganyan."

"Ang dami naman. Magpapakalasing ka ba?" he commented. Knowing his ex, mababa ang alcohol tolerance nito. Though 'di naman hard beer 'yon, sigurado siyang malalasing pa rin ito.

"Bakit? Ikaw nga maraming chichirya na binili, nagreklamo ba ako?"

"Pera ko kaya 'yan."

"Atay ko naman 'to."

"I'm just asking."

"Haha. Just saying."

"Dito ka muna. Kukuha lang ako ng push cart. Hindi ko naman kayang hawakan lahat 'yan, eh," paalam niya.

He ran through the hallways to get the push cart. Hawak-hawak ng dalawa niyang kamay ang basket sa ulo, baka malaglag. He rode it like it was a scooter, panay tuloy ang hulog ng basket niya. When he came back, he got the food and placed it in the cart. Kumuha na rin siya ng limang bote ng alak.

They're heading to the counter when he suddenly stopped. His left arm was on the cart, same with Jun but he was using his right arm. "Bakit? May nakalimutan ka ba?"

"Wala ka na bang ibang bibilhin? Sabay ka na sa 'kin. Samahan na kita."

They decided to shop for grocery goods. 'Yan ang balak niya kanina but he didn't continue kasi kumpleto naman siya sa bahay niya. Sumusunod lang siya kay Jun. _Parang noon._

When they were done, they patiently waited for the line to move. While waiting, iniisip ni Junmyeon kung aayain niya ba ito sa condo niya o hindi. Parang ang kapal naman ng mukha niya kung aalis siya without offering him the beers na libre niya.

Nang turn na nila, hindi nito napansin na tapos na palang magbayad si Sehun. "Bakit mo binayaran lahat?!"

"You're spacing out."

"Nakakahiya. Asan 'yung resi—" hindi na natapos ni Jun ang sasabihin niya because a saleslady called them.

"Sir, 'yung mga basket po," natatawang sabi ng babae.

"Oh, sorry! We forgot. Can you take a picture of us, Miss?" tanong naman ni Sehun.

He didn't spend almost Php 6,000.00 just to leave and had his dream not documented. He loves taking pictures. Kahit naka-move on na, hinding-hindi niya buburahin ang mga alaala nila.

The saleslady smiled. "Sure po."

Inabot niya ang phone dito at nag-pose ng kung ano-ano. She returned the phone and he began getting the basket off of their heads. He looked at the picture, tawang-tawa na naman siya. _Oh, to be stupid with the love of your life. What a sight._

"Para kang sira. Akin na nga 'yan. Pinamili ko 'yan, ako dapat ang magbibitbit." Inagaw nito ang mga plastic bag na hawak niya. "Asan 'yung resibo?"

"'Wag na nga, eh. Treat that as compensation for the lost years."

Jun looked down as soon as he heard those words from him. Hindi ba dapat siya? Kasi siya naman ang nakipaghiwalay. Without thinking twice, he invited him to his condo.

"Sure ka, okay lang?" paninigurado ni Sehun.

"Oo. Hindi ko naman kayang ubusin 'yung alak mag-isa."

"May sasakyan ka ba or something?"

"Nag-commute lang ako, eh."

That was the cue to give him a drive way home. He convinced him to just accept his offer. Since he's celebrating because he's finally over him, why not celebrate it with his _ex_?

When they arrived, he missed the familliar place. He used to live here with him. Jun was carrying everything except for the beers so he asked Sehun to enter the code.

"Same lang. Hindi ako nagpalit."

As soon as he opened the door, bumungad sa kaniya ang kalat na medyo hindi niya inaasahan. Medyo lang naman. Dati nang makalat si Jun kaya hindi na bago sa kaniya pero simula noong naghiwalay sila, the unit seemed like it was never cleaned.

"Sorry. Magulo." He looked at him apologetically.

"Okay lang."

They placed their things on top of the table. Inalis ni Jun ang mga nakakalat na papel at mga kumot sa baba. Hindi pa pala niya naililigpit ang higaan. Once done arranging the things, they started to open the beers and chips.

"Ang healthy naman ng dinner natin," Sehun said while laughing.

Tahimik si Junmyeon sa tabi. Maybe he felt like his personal space was invaded. But since he let him in, they have to deal with the time. He actually wanted to talk to him, clear things. He wanted to ask the questions circulating in his head. He wanted to know the answers while they're still sober.

"Myeon... I want to know about something," he asked, breaking the silence.

"Tungkol saan ba? Sa... _atin_?"

"Yeah. Sana. Kung okay lang."

"S-sure," he stuttered. Maybe he's still not ready but he knows he deserves to know even just a few.

"Uh... Saan ba ako magsisimula?" he chuckled. "Okay ka lang ba?"

"Akala ko ba tungkol sa atin? Bakit mo ako tinatanong niyan?" natatawa nitong tanong pabalik. "To answer your question, honestly, no. Maybe. Hindi ako sure pero medyo malapit naman na sa okay?"

Tumango siya. Tumamungga silang dalawa sa boteng hawak nila.

They broke up because Jun told him that he wanted to grow. _Can't they grow together?_

"Gaano kalapit 'yung medyo malapit sa okay?"

"Hindi ko alam. Nakaha—"

"Junmyeon, bakit? Hindi kasi malinaw 'yung rason mo noon. Bakit?"

"Sehun, sorry. I know you're giving your all to me kaso kasi... _hindi ako buo_. Nauna 'yung problema ko bago ikaw. Na-distract ako noong una pero hindi ko kayang makasama ka knowing na hindi pa ako healed. Kulang 'yung pagmamahal na ibinibigay ko. Hindi mo deserve 'yun." He avoided his gaze while wiping his tears.

"I never thought of it it that way. Pero naiintindihan ko naman na gusto mong unahin ang sarili mo."

When he noticed na hindi ito tumitigil sa pag-iyak at pag-inom, he stood. "Aalis ka na?"

"Hindi. Ikukuha lang kita ng tubig. Made-dehydrate ka sa ginagawa mo."

He wen't to the kitchen only to see their mugs. _He's still keeping it, huh_. After mahugasan, nilagyan niya ito ng tubig saka ibinigay kay Jun. He wiped his tears using his thumb then he kissed his eyes.

They went silent for a while until Jun dropped a question. "Ikaw, how are you? How's life?"

"Okay lang. Hindi naman ako umiiyak palagi kasi alam kong magkakabalikan tayo. Pero sa totoo lang... Alam mo ba? Kaya ako bumili niyan kasi ise-celebrate kong—" He didn't finish his line. _Alam mo bang naka-move on na ako?_ He wanted to add pero hindi rin naman siya sigurado sa sagot.

"Anong sine-celebrate mo? Hindi mo naman birthday or ni Tita. Anong okasyon? Bakit mag-isa mo lang?"

"I'm not alone. I'm with you."

"So we're celebrating? Nang hindi ko alam?"

"Nevermind."

"Sehun... ano... kapag pagod ka nang maghintay, okay lang. Kung may nahanap ka ng iba—"

"Don't." He cut him. "Don't finish your sentence."

He felt his heart crack. Thinking about himself dating anyone who isn't Junmyeon made him realize that he is and will always be _irreplaceable_. If it's not Jun, he would rather not love at all.

He scooted closer to him, dragging the dust on the floor. Ayaw niya kasing umupo sa sofa, sa sahig na lang daw kahit malamig. He stared at his eyes. When his tears were about to fall, pinatong niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Jun.

"Tahan na," sabi nito. Inilapag nilang dalawa ang alak sa center table. Jun caressed his back saka siya nito niyakap.

"Na-miss kita," he said in between his sobs.

Nang kumalma na siya, pinagpatuloy nila ang pagkain. Si Junmyeon ang nagligpit habang inaayos naman niya ang sala. Hinintay niyang matapos si Jun saka nagpaalam na umalis.

"Alis na ako."

"Kaya mong mag-drive? Nakainom ka." There was a hint on his voice. He doesn't want him to leave. He doesn't want to leave him either. But he had to.

He stayed for a good few hours. He told Jun to take a shower and go to sleep while he's sobering up. He kept himself busy by cleaning the entire condo. Hindi naman napansin ni Jun 'yon dahil nakatulog na siya.

"Aalis na 'ko," paalam niya. Nakaupo siya sa gilid ng kama nito, massaging his hand.

"See you next time?"

"What do you mean by ' _next time_ ', Jun?"

"Tomorrow? Kahit anong araw? Let's... Let's catch up! If you want."

"Can I see you any day?"

"Basta hindi tayo busy."

"See you next time?"

"See you next time."

And just like that, he let go of his hand. He gave him a good night kiss before waving to finally say good bye. He closed the door and then he drove back to his house.

Maybe after everything, he's still waiting. Maybe he never moved on. Maybe he never stopped loving him.

_Kahit hindi na maging kami ulit, sumaya lang siya, okay na ako._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first SeHo fic. I hope you liked it. I can't believe I was able to finish this. HAHAHAHA. I'm still learning to write so if ever you see any errors, please point it out by commenting or messaging me. Thank you for reading! Love you♥️
> 
> Ps. I love comments hehehe ^^, I would love to see your reactions uwu~


End file.
